The Royal Diaries
by The Writer0214
Summary: Basically, this is just drabble. The Pevensies keep journals, and write about their experiences of being kings and queens of Narnia. I just got the idea from a friend. Read and enjoy! First diary entry you'll be reading is Edmund's journal. Please R & R!
1. King Edmund's Journal

**The Royal Diaries**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. It belongs to the great mind of C.S. Lewis. Please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Notes:** Regarding my previous story "Just One Night," I'm afraid that's the end of it. But I might add an epilogue. I'm still thinking about it. Now, for this story. Basically, it's just all drabble. The Pevensies keeping journals, and writing about their experiences as kings and queens. By the way, YL is Year of the Lion.

King Edmund's Journal, an excerpt.

Eighteenth day in the month of Longsun, 1000 YL.

Yesterday had been like a dream. I was crowned King Edmund, The Just. And it has been all about feasts and celebrations, ever since yesterday's coronation. I guess it will be like this for the rest of the week. This is all Susan and Lucy's fault! We thought yesterday's festivities would be enough, but no! The two girls just had the urge to hold a week-long celebration! It is quite getting on my nerves, now! Today, we had to entertain another batch of guests. Peter agreed, since he wanted to meet all of our subjects. I, however, disagreed to this! I said, "Why not just go down to the villages and meet them? After all, most of them can't make the long trip to the castle, and back again." But King Peter, the Magnificent just brushed off my comment! It's not that I don't want to hold all these celebrations. It's just that I want some peace and quiet. After 

all, isn't it what it is, right now? We have just defeated the White Witch! Now might be a good time for a little rest and relaxation!

Today, I was just named Count of the Western March. And today, our celebrations were interrupted by a delegation of dwarves, who brought their disputes before me. And I, as king, must settle their disputes, indeed. I decided to step in, lest this faction spark another war. We most certainly cannot risk another war. I do everything I can, but to no avail. I end up leaving the throne room in a huff, and leaving the dwarves complaining among themselves. I'm too young to do this! Sure, I can rule Narnia with Peter, Susan, and Lucy by my side, but I haven't proven myself yet, in handling delicate matters, such as was brought to me by the dwarves.

I'm sure the dwarves are plotting against me, now. I'm sure of it. But I just have a lot of things in my head, right now, I couldn't concentrate on that meeting! Perhaps if I only get this thing off my chest, I may be able to concentrate on these meetings. But I can't find the chance to speak to Peter, or Susan!

We've been busy with parties, and Susan is entertaining our guests. I think that a certain duke has his sights set on her. I don't like it, by the way. The way he looks at her just sickens me!

Peter, on the other hand, was practicing fencing, after the luncheon was done. Then, the delegation of dwarves came, and I couldn't do anything about it, since to turn them away would be wrong. I had to grant them audience.

I can't talk to Lucy! She's the reason why I've been acting like this...

I know Aslan said that what's done is done, and that there is no need to speak to me about what is past. But I still can't help but feel guilty.

I can't even look at a _single_ piece of Turkish delight! It used to be my favorite, but after the White Witch cast a spell on me, and made me betray my family, and Narnia, I can't even look at it, nor touch it! I must speak to someone about this first, before talking to Lucy. Another thing I feel guilty about is being such a jerk, and not believing a word that Lucy said. I know all three of us—Peter, Susan, and I—did not believe it, but I still feel guilty about lying to them about having gone into the wardrobe. I can still see Lucy's tear-filled eyes, as I uttered those words.

"I was just playing along... I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

I also want to talk to Mr. Tumnus, but I can't. I betrayed him too... I know I still have a long way to go. I've become so many things, now, I don't know where I am, or who I am... I've been a boy in a country ravaged with war. I've been a traitor. I've been a slave to a witch who called herself a queen. I have been pardoned. I have been a knight. And now, I am a king. People look up to me, now, though I don't think they really should.

I guess once I talk to Lucy, I'll feel better. I know she's forgiven me, already, but I just want to be sure. The same goes for Peter and Susan. I have to talk to them first, before I can talk to Lucy. Perhaps they can talk to her for me, then I can go and talk to her, myself.  
Finally, I go to the library, which has a vast collection of books. I take one down from one of the shelves, and begin to read. This ought to do it. Some peace and quiet, at last. I have to clear my mind, before I talk to my brother and sisters. This promises to be an interesting reading. A Review of the History of Narnia from Its Creation Onward.

A lengthy title, and a good hundred pages, but this will do. This is just what I needed to get my mind of the meeting with the dwarves, and my talk with my siblings, later this evening.

I try to shut out the world, and be at peace, for awhile. Down in the courtyard, I can hear blades clashing against each other. I think to myself, "I thought the war was over." Then, I remember, it was Peter. I try to ignore it, but my curiosity got the better of me. I look out the window, and I see Orieus and Peter, trying to make each other surrender, in a contest. I am tempted to watch, but I remember I have a lot of reading to do. It just might be interesting, like I said. I get back to my book, lay down on a couch, and start to read. I think I'm going to like this.

**Authors Notes: **Well, did you enjoy it? Tell me if you did, and I will update. Next stop, Susan's journal... Cheers...


	2. Queen Susan's Journal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter of The Royal Diaries. My sister actually wrote this, since I have no idea how to write from a girl's point of view. Anyway, enjoy!

Queen Susan's journal, an excerpt.

Twenty-first day in the month of Longsun, 1000 YL.

It's been four days now since I've been crowned and named Queen of Narnia. Queen Susan the Gentle. These past days have been busy with meetings and parties. I like the idea of royal balls, luncheons, and dinners, but I don't like the meeting parts. I guess it's part of being royalty. You have to know your subjects, and you also have to know the rulers from the neighbouring regions. That's not my cup of tea. Lucy and I let Peter and Edmund handle those lengthy meetings. I thought that Edmund was joking, the other day, when he said that a duke from Archenland had his sights set on me. I just had to laugh at it! What a preposterous idea! I have seen this duke that Edmund spoke of, and I can tell you, I am not taken with him!

Today, the Archenlanders demanded an audience with all four of us—Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and I—and with all of Narnia. The duke sent a letter to Peter, demanding he honour him with games, starting with a joust. They have challenged Peter and Edmund. The conditions are these: if the duke or any Archenlander defeats Peter, Edmund, or any Narnian in the games, he shall have my hand in marriage. Why have suitors been lining up to ask for my hand, lately? Some are from Archenland, and some are from Telmar, and some were from Calormen. I detest them all! I can't be given in marriage to any of them!

The games began today, early in the morning. There were jousts on horseback, which involved Peter and Edmund. Like I said, I don't want to be given in marriage to any of my suitors. I have nothing against Archenland—they're our allies. But the duke who's been paying attention to me, lately, creeps me out so much.

I ask a Centaur for armour, and I wear it. I disguise myself as a man, in case Peter and Edmund go down. I could save them both, and humiliate the duke, as well. That way, I can save myself. So, there I was, on horseback, dressed as a knight, lance in hand. I defeated three Telmarines! Imagine that! Also, I brought down seven Archenlanders! I just hope they don't break our friendship, just because of that. Archenland is a very important ally to Narnia. I wouldn't want Archenland to sever those ties, just because of me. I couldn't bear the thought of that.

Also, I brought down three Calormenes. They nearly beat me in sword fighting, though. It's not my style. I'd rather use a bow and arrows. Which, of course brings me to my next topic. Archery. Now, that's when things took a turn for the worst—for my suitors, that is. See, I've been reading Robin Hood, and I remembered that part where he disguised himself, and no one knew who he was. I thought I might give it a try, so I did. I put on long robes with a hood, and I never took the hood off.

I stood in line, placed the shaft of my arrow on the bowstring, stretched, and then fired. Everyone was stunned. They didn't know who I was. I was looking down! I didn't even look at the target! And when I looked up, there it was! Right in the centre! Bull's eye! Everyone fell silent. But a dwarf blew my cover! He shouted, "It's Queen Susan! It's Queen Susan!" I cannot believe it! I thought my disguise was pretty swell! I didn't think someone would recognize me! The 

Telmarines and the Calormenes were grumbling amongst themselves. Some Archenlanders complained, but some held their peace.

Some Archenland leaders have demanded a meeting with Peter, later today, saying they have been violated, since I cheated. What do I do? I don't like any of my suitors! Besides, if I didn't save Peter or Edmund in those games, they would have won, and I would have to marry anyone who wins!

At least, Peter is on my side. I've never seen him this protective of me, before. I greatly feared for my position, at that moment. As a queen, I am responsible for the lives of my people. We can't risk another war. And if that can't be avoided, we can't lose an important ally. I will be the one to blame, if Archenland severs its ties with Narnia, all because of me. The responsibility will be on my shoulders, and blood will be on my hands.

It has been a lengthy meeting between Peter, Edmund, and the Archenland nobles. Here I am, sitting, waiting. I am writing these things down in my journal, while I wait. It is excruciating! I wonder what on earth could they be meeting about... Have they arrived at a decision yet? Will Peter approve? What would Edmund say? Does he have a say in this, at all? Oh, this courtship is driving me mad! Today, I shouted at Lucy. I didn't mean to, really. But these last four days have been really trying on my nerves! She went berry picking, by herself, and went to go visit Mr. Tumnus.

I really wish I were more like Lucy. So worry-free. So carefree. I don't know how much more I can take! If this is what it means to be a queen, then I quit! No, I shouldn't be saying that! Forgive me for saying such a thing, Aslan. What am I saying? I hope Peter makes a law that prohibits any of my suitors from courting me. But that can't be. But I have no interest in any of 

my suitors! Oh, this is such a quandary I'm in. Whatever do I do? My suitors don't seem to give up! I know the law says that two royals must be given in marriage, in order to seal an alliance. Edmund is so protective of me, as well. I'm thankful for that. I wouldn't know what to do without these two. I think I hear footsteps from one of the chambers. I think the meeting is done, and the deal is sealed! I am so anxious. Did Peter handle it well? Do I still have to be given in marriage, in order for Archenland and Narnia to seal their alliance? Or have Peter and Edmund negotiated well? I can't wait for the answer to that! But at the same time, I don't want to hear it! I hear the bolts being unlatched, now. The meeting must be over, I am sure. The doors swing open, and Peter and Edmund come out, with a triumphant smile on their faces, followed by the noblemen from Archenland. I must stop, right here, and close my journal, for now, for I am anxious as to what transpired in the meeting.

**Authors Notes:** So, did you like it? I wasn't really supposed to post this chapter yet, since I don't see any reviews. I only posted this chapter because someone had it on Story Alert. But I won't be so kind, next time. Unless I see a review, I won't update. I wouldn't know whether you liked it or not. So, next time, please be so kind as to leave a review...


End file.
